Goblin
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These pesky little creatures only have eyes for one thing: LOOT! They are faster than a Spring Trap, and their hunger for resources is limitless." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Goblin's appearance is that of a small, green creature with large pointy ears, red eyes with green pupils and a red-tipped nose. Goblins wear brown pants and shoes. They also have a large sack, ostensibly for carrying resources stolen from your enemy. **The Goblin is the fastest ground unit in the game. Their first target is Resource Buildings, making them the ideal troop to deploy if your primary concern from a raid is collecting resources. **Goblins deal double damage to resource buildings (Gold Mines, Elixir Collectors and storages for each). This means that they deal more than twice as much damage as Barbarians and three times as much as Archers to these types of buildings. The tradeoff is their relatively low health, which is higher than an Archer but lower than a Barbarian. **Because the nature of the character is to attack resource buildings first (ignoring all defenses) they can be vulnerable to attack and should not be deployed without another type of troop (such as the Giant) for support. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Goblins are great for stealing resources. First, use Wall Breakers to clear a route to Storages and Mines/Collectors. Then, use Barbarians, Giants or any other higher-health units to distract Mortars and Wizard Towers while the Goblins deplete the resources. Or you can simply destroy the splash-damage defenses first. **A Goblin's greatest weakness are splash-damaging structures (i.e. Wizard Towers, Mortars) as they group together. To combat this, send in Goblins in waves rather than spawning them all at once. Alternatively you could send in Giants and Barbarians and let them serve as distractions while the Goblins do the rest. **Another good strategy is to place a couple of goblins when the defenses are destroyed to help clean up any remaining buildings before time runs out. **Goblins are excellent at triggering Traps (especially Bombs), as their movement speed can allow them to get out of range before it detonates. This is especially helpful in the Single Player Campaign where there are often a large number of bombs in predictable places. *'Defensive Strategy' **Although generally not viewed as the best defensive troop, Goblins are still useful as Clan Castle troops. As there are no resources to target, Goblins will attack the enemy very quickly compared to the other troops. **Goblins have the highest damage of any of the Tier 1 Units and can engage the enemy units quickly due to their fast movement speed. They are particularly proficient at taking out small numbers of Giants on defense. **When designing your base to defend against Goblins, it is useful to place your Defenses strategically to cover all resource buildings. Most importantly, make sure your Wizard Towers and Mortars are within range, as otherwise Goblins will make short work of your Resources. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 5, goblins gain a red Mohawk. **The color of the Goblin's loot sack changes every other level (dark brown at level 1, striped dark and light brown at level 3, light brown at level 5). ---- *'Trivia' **Goblins are the main antagonist in the Single Player Campaign, despite the fact that you can train them as part of your army. Your own Goblins seem to have no compunction about attacking their NPC brethren. **When you tap on the Army Camp the Goblins stationed there all turn and look to their left for a brief moment. **Goblins and Minions are the fastest moving units. **You can have a maximum of 240 Goblins at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 270 if you include the 30 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **The Goblins from the Single Player Campaign look the same as the Goblin troop; however, they don't attack and immediately retreat into the Town Hall, in a similar fashion to the Villagers and Builders in players' bases. **While Goblins do carry a sack, any loot they steal goes straight to your Storages just like it would from any other unit's attack. **They are the only known unit to be faster than a Spring Trap. This does '''not '''mean it´s the only troop that is not affected by the Spring Trap. **The Goblins from the Single Player Campaign will attack defenses first, but your goblins will attack resource buildings first. Category:Ground Troops Category:Troops Category:Tier 1